i ship it
by KanraLindero
Summary: Serie de one shot s y drables del genero YAOI para la pareja de Kentin x Alexy, mayormente sin conexión. Humor, romance y una linda pareja de por medio.
1. Chapter 1

/Amour sucre ni sus personajes me pertenecen./

* * *

Serie de one shot´s y drables del genero YAOI para la pareja KentinxAlexy, mayormente sin conexión. Un poco de romance, comedia y de más cosas. SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS. Quedas advertido.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Paseo al parque. **

Después de quedarse a ayudar a Nathaniel y ver cierta escena no tan agradable entre Kentin y Alexy en el laboratorio de ciencias, la pequeña Sucrette decidió no quedarse a ayudar al rubio después de clases pero eso no impidió que la chica castaña se llegará a imaginar que fue lo que molesto tanto a Armin como para dejarle un ojo morado a Kentin. Es decir, solo se estaban besando nada del otro mundo, seguro Armin sabiendo que su hermano es gay no se imaginara que tuviera un novio e hiciera esas cosas.

Llegó hasta el parque que estaba a una cuadra de su casa y para distraerse un poco del tema que estaba pensando se sentó en una pequeña banca de color blanco que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo azul y cerro los ojos recargándose un poco más en el respaldo de la banca.

Ella nunca se imaginó que su enamorado de su antiguo instituto y su mejor amigo del nuevo instituto llegarían a "algo" más que amistad o mejor dicho nunca imaginó que Kentin fuera… como Alexy. Pero bueno para el amor hay límites, aunque en cierta manera e sentía un poco celosa ya que Kentin no le prestaba tanta atención como antes y ella siempre imagino que Kentin se le pasaría enamorado de ella pero eso no le impedía que se sintiera alegre por sus dos amigos.

Se sentó derecha en la banca y apoyo sus codos en sus piernas recargando su cara en las palmas de sus manos.

¿Y qué pasaría si los chicos también estuvieran saliendo entre ello? ¿Se sentiría feliz por ellos? ¿O decepcionada? Aún no sabía lo que sentía por ellos. Apreciaba mucho a Castiel a pesar de que el la molestara con sus pechos. Quería mucho a Nathaniel su sobre protección (o celos) le hacían sentir seguro. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con Lysandro era encantador, caballeroso y divertido, pero siempre perdía su libreta y luego estaba Armin muy relajado y lo quería mucho, se podría decir que le alegraba el día estar cerca de él a excepción de que cuando se adentraba a sus videojuegos no le hacía caso a nadie ni a los maestro.

Pero si ellos empezaran a salir… Se sentiría sola de alguna manera.

Ahora que lo pensaba ni Kentin ni Alexy le habían dicho aun que salían. Se la pasaban juntos todo el día excepto cuando Armin se molestaba y se llevaba a su hermano con él. Es más si no fuera porque ella los vio besándose ni enterada estaría de su relación. Bueno tal vez mañana les preguntaría.

¡Ha! Eso le llevaba al tema del principio ¿Por qué a Armin le molestaría tanto que Kentin y Alexy estuvieran saliendo? La chica se levantó de la banca y camino de vuelta a casa.

Ella nunca se imaginaria que un día un chico militar estuviera a punto de "violar" a un chico peli-azul y dicho chico peli-azul no se resistiría. Bueno al menos a los ojos de un chico gamer era "violar" a su hermanito.

Tampoco se imaginaria que ese mismo día Armin tratará de matar al castaño. "Pervertido" "Bastardo" y otras tantas palabras ofensivas saldrían de la boca del gamer.

"No le hice nada" "estas exagerando" Contestara Kentin tratando de defenderse aunque fuera más que obvio que "no estaban haciendo nada".

Pero claro eso nunca se imaginaria la inocente de sucrette que caminada despreocupadamente hacia su casa.

.

.

.

O si…

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Doble

**/Amour sucre ni sus personajes me pertenecen./**

**Serie de one shot´s y drables del genero YAOI para la pareja KentinxAlexy, mayormente sin conexión. Un poco de romance, comedia y Una linda pareja de por medio. **

**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LO LEAS. Quedas advertido.**

.

.

.

.

.

**Doble.**

Pasaban ya de las 6 de la tarde en el instituto sweet amoris. Kentin seguía ahí porque olvido terminar una tarea que era para ese mismo día, por suerte el profesor le dejo entregarlo hasta las 7 de la noche que era la hora en que salía de sus labores como maestro. Le faltaba poco y podría irse por fin a casa a descansar.

En el silencio reinaba en la biblioteca en la que estaba, La tenue luz de iluminaba lo suficiente para alcanzar a leer y el viento soplaba haciendo bailar las cortinas de las ventana en la sala. Sintió a alguien tomar asiento en la silla enfrente de él, pero estaba tan concentrado que no le dio importancia alguna.

-Entonces…. ¿Sales con un gemelo?- Pregunto con algo de burla la voz enfrente de él. Esto lo sorprendió de sobre-manera y volteo a ver quién era el que estaba enfrente de él.

-Hola Nathaniel…- Saludo con molestia.

-¿Qué se siente?-

-¿Qué se siente qué?-

-Salir con alguien idéntico a otra persona.-

-Alexy y Armin no se parecen… uno tiene el pelo pintado…-

-imagina…- Dijo poniéndose más cómodo en su asiento, más el otro seguía escribiendo sin despegar sus ojos de la libreta.- Si Alexy se dejase el pelo negro, ¿Cómo sabrías si estas saliendo con Armin o Alexy?

-Eso nunca pasaría… a él le gusta su pelo azul.-

-¿Y si Armin se lo pinta azul?-

-…-

-¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos se hace pasar por el otro?-

-…-

-No lo notarias. Tal vez incluso estés saliendo con los dos al mismo tiempo.-

-…-

-Solo imagínalo…-

-¡Agg!- Kentin tomo sus cosas a salió corriendo de la biblioteca.

-¡espera!- Grito Nathaniel.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿Y si tuvieras relaciones con uno pensando que es el otro? ¿O con los dos al mismo tiempo?-

-¡JODÉTE!- Se dio media vuelta de nuevo y corrió hacia la puerta.

Ahora para su desgracia tenia imágenes perturbadoras en su mente. Y eso que veía no le gustaba para nada. –Ascos- murmuro, para enfocarse en buscar al maestro y entregarle su trabajo atrasado.

.

.

.

.

-Lamento llegar tarde, tenía que comer antes de venir.- Se disculpó Alexy mientras tomaba asiento en una silla de la biblioteca enfrente de Nathaniel. –Te agradezco aceptar ser mi tutor- dijo sacando un cuaderno rojo de su mochila.

-No hay problema- El rubio cerro su libro dejándolo a un lado de la mesa y fijo su vista en el peli azul. –Dime, ¿Has pensado en dejarte el pelo negro?- Pregunto con sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿He?-

.

.

.

* * *

Desde el jueves tuve problemas para subir capítulos.. (no me dejaba) pero ahora si, tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

Gracias por sus Review a:

*** Gato salvaje**

*** La muerte azul**

***anon-chan**

*** Y por ahí si me falta otra por mencionar, GRACIAS!**

( a gato salvaje que me sigue en tumblr, solo aviso que subo kenxy, pero también mucho chack *chase young x jack spicer* y bueno por ahí si aparecen mis publicaciones de un pelirrojo super mono, me disculpo xD )

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	3. Chapter 3 días de tranquilidad

CDM o amour sucre no me pertenen

.

.

.

.

.

(narra kentin)

El frío soplar del viento de diciembre entrando por la ventana ligeramente abierta a mi izquierda, la fragancia a humedad y rosas frescas que provenía del jardín que podía ver claramente desde la ventana. Día tras día, clase tras clase, al ritmo de la monotonía, tranquilidad que parece continuar sintiéndome excluido a cada momento que pasa.

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

No logro contestar y observo el libro de literatura enfrente de mí, con sus páginas un tanto amarillas moviéndose libremente al ritmo del viento, ¿Cuánto más tener que estar soportando esto? Escucho tu leve risa y el sonido de tu música, una tonada alegre a pesar del gélido clima ahí afuera.

* * *

El cielo plateado asomándose por la ventana a mi lado escucho risas, platicas y nuevamente tu hasta entonces rutinaria pregunta:

"¿En qué estás pensando?"

Fijo mi mirada en el reflejo de la ventana, me miras fijamente con una sonrisa y esperando una respuesta pero como siempre no la hay, no tengo una respuesta.

El maestro habla entregando los exámenes que realizamos una semana antes, nuevamente una nota sobresaliente, ya no siento la misma satisfacción de antes y sin saber porque, volteo a tu dirección Con una sonrisa y un tanto avergonzado por la nota reprobada.

En realidad no tengo interés en el exterior e incluso me resulta una pérdida de tiempo y cada vez que me sumerjo un ese abismo de dudas y preguntas sin respuesta recuerdo aquella frase que me dijiste, tal vez al azar e incluso sin comprender su significado "Ya verás es aburrido preocuparse por todo, dime ¿Qué te parece solo sonreír?"

Por eso cuando siento que este corazón desvanece y pienso que seguiré viviendo en el mundo como un inexistente, durante un tiempo creí que nadie volvería a darme calidez, recuerdo tu brillante sonrisa me haces sentir anestesiado, clamado y de alguna manera feliz.

Nunca intente que tú comprendieras u supieras como me sentía, era algo solo para mí, así que por favor, no intentes darme una respuesta sin sentido solo porque converse de una manera más 'intima' contigo.

"Seguramente algún día que yo muera alguien me remplazara" susurraste aquella tarde de noviembre junto al rosal del jardín de manera melancólica. "Pero si solo se tratara de ti" respondí "seria patético".

* * *

La fría brisa de la llovía se sentía en mi cara, desordenando mis castaños cabellos. Otro di, la segunda lluvia del mes acababa de pasar dejando consigo frio y humedad, el nublado cielo se oscurecía con facilidad para luego escuchar la tonada melancólica de una canción, me coloco los audífonos alrededor se mu cuello.

"Oscurecerá pronto, acompáñame a casa"

"¿y tu hermano no puede hacerlo?"

"Se fue hace tiempo"

"Yo no puedo"

"Vamos ¡No te quitare mucho tiempo!"

Sujetaste mi mano mientras caminabas para hacer que te siguiera, pero logre soltarme y te empuje con brusquedad.

"¡Bien, no necesito tu compañía!"

Me gritaste, te diste la vuelta y saliste molesto, yo solo me quede a observante irte. Últimamente estuviste muy distante y buscando desesperado mi compañía. Debías que tenias que hacer algo, algo urgente, pero te asustaba hacerlo. No dije nada .

* * *

Los días de tranquilidad parecen continuar, pero es extraño el día sin tener tu presencia, La gente a mi alrededor parece más apagada, Violeta está enojada con todos, Armin parece distraído todo el tiempo y parece que no ha dormido en noches mientras Sucrette y Castiel intentan animarlo. Mi chico peli azul no se ha presentado a la escuela en días, solo me queda esperar y mejores tus notas, me queda la esperanza de poder volver a encontrarnos por la mañana.

* * *

Los días de tranquilidad me generan angustia, me puse a pensar si me equivoque en mis acciones. El color azul de tu cabello o tu gran sonrisa es probable que nadie recuerde esos detalles. A pesar de que no te conocía muy bien, nadie más te conocía como yo.

Si tan solo te hubiera puesto más atención y darme cuenta de lo que te hacía daño o dolor. Sabía, me lo mencionaste en un comentario bajo que salió sin precaución, en tu otro instituto, insultos, golpes, desprecio, eso te hizo huir de ahí ¿no? Pero yo no pregunte, no le di importancia.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué era eso en tus muñecas? Cicatrices de cortadas e incluso note que encima de las viejas marcas había nuevas, largas cortadas e incluso una todavía con sangre seca. Pero nunca pregunte, nunca tuve el valor.

En esos días vi tu corazón que termino lastimado, todo ese dolor que disimulaste con tu sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que quiso volar y se marchó sin avisar. Tocaste mi corazón.

En estos días de tranquilidad, quisiera que mi alarma por fin dejara de sonar y así poder descansar, quisiera olvidar todo, olvidarte a ti, pero no puedo o realmente no quiero. Me es transparente tu sonrisa, tus preguntas, tus respuestas, tú presencia, tu ausencia... transparente.

Pero yo seguiré, te esperare eternamente, tratando de recordar las diluidas borrosas de mi pasado, preguntándome ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te llevo a hacerlo? ¿Porque saltaste? ¿Suicidio? Y pidiendo, por favor llévame contigo.

.

.

.

.

_Solo quiero recordar de que sigo viva ... No e actualizado por que me mude de casa y sigo viendo que onda con todo eso. (esta desde un cafe internet) no tengo internet en mi casa, no le he pagado XD_

_Pero bue... hasta el próximo shot :3_


	4. de publicaciones en facebook

**Corazon de melon o amour sucré no me pertenecen a mi sino a ChiNoMiko. Esto es YAOI chicoxchico, ni no te gusta no lo leas quedas advertido, sin más disfrutar.**

.

.

.

* * *

**"Alexy Lasserre y Kentin Backwater estan en una relacion"**

**A ti y 16 personas más les gustó esto.**

**castiel **Maricas, ya se veía venir.

**Lysandro Ainsworth **Castiel eso no es educado, felicidades chicos :)

**Sucrette **Lysandro seguro que no estas perdido? ese es el espíritu alexy! lo conseguiste!

**Nathaniel **castiel siempre tan amable. debes justificantes que firmar. ¬¬

**Amber **Q onda? Alexy yo bese a tu novio :*

**Castiel ** si quieres que firme justificantes delegado, pídemelo de rodillas o chupamela, zorra

**Debrah **me hablaban?

**Castiel **._.

**Sucrette **._.

**Alexy Lasserre **._.

**Kentin Backwater **._.

**Nathaniel **._.

**Iris **Que bien chicos, Felicidades! ^^

**Kentin Backwater **Gracias iris

**Violetta **Esto destruye mis ilusiones, pero aún así los felicito

**Alexy Lasserre **¡¿Besaste a amber, kentin?! D:

**Kentin Backwater **¡NO! ... bueno... si... pero no es por lo que piensas...

**Castiel **entonces ya terminaron?

**Lysandro Ainsworth **Ya me perdi... ¿quien beso a quien?

**Peggy **¡Que noticion!

**Sucrette **Aguien a visto a nathaniel, se me pedio de nuevo.

**Melody **Él es como un ninja D:

**Violetta **Alexy ya esta disponible de nuevo?

**Kentin Backwater **Que no!

**Alexy Lasserre **kentin, tenemos que hablar, en mi casa a las 6.

**Castiel **HHHOOOOO!

**Sucrette **UUUuuuu

**Nathaniel **OOOoouuuuuu

**Lysandro Ainsworth **HOOOO (mi grito es my victoriano)

**Armin Lasserre **ehfijwieoasdo me perdi todo el drama D:

* * *

Mensaje de Kentin Backwater:

**-Oye armin, sabias que puedo aguantar la respiración por 15 min? por cierto me folle a tu hermano.**

**\- ¡¿que tú qué?!**

**-Te lo juro, 15 min! =O**

**-visto: 2:30 am**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un pequeño random xD supongo ya se han de imaginar de quien es el facebook .3.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5 dos drables

**.**

**Amour Sucre o Corazón de Melón NO me pertenece, Son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y Beemoov, Yaoi (chicoxchico) Si esto no te gusta o te desagrada, pues regresa por donde viniste, sin más que decir, disfruten.**

**.**

* * *

**Dos drables.**

* * *

**-Muerte.-**

-¡No Alexy! ¡NO me dejes, yo te amo! ¿¡Qué voy a hacer si tú me dejas?!- Gritaba desesperado Kentin sujetándose fuertemente de la chaqueta naranja del gemelo peli azul, en ese momento Alexy considero seriamente el darle una buena patada a su Cataño novio y huir "Alexymente".

Lo más sensato que se le ocurrió fue acariciar el cabello de Kentin y mirar al otro lado de la habitación a su hermano, quien rodaba los ojos y volvía a poner "Play" al videojuego donde los tres estaban jugando.

Bueno, al menos le quedaban otras dos vidas extras.

.

.

.

**-Piruleta-**

El castaño observaba sentado desde las gradas a su amigo peli azul, que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cancha de básquet del gimnasio, sosteniendo en su regazo un libro de romance, con sus audífonos alrededor de su cuello y una colorida piruleta que degustaba con desinterés.

Pasándola entre sus rosados labios una y otra vez, recorriéndola con su lengua y finalmente deleitándose chupándola, sin la mínima sospecha de ser observado. ¡Por Dios! Kentin tenía a chicas al otro lado del gimnasio jugando voleibol, semidesnudas y con pechos, pero en vez de observarlas a ellas como sus demás compañero, decidió observas a un chico, al cual declaraba que lo irritaba, lamiendo con descaro frente a sus ojos su piruleta.

¡Todo esto era un complot de él! ¡Era su plan desde un principio el comprar una piruleta para así restregarle en la cara que se veía tan sexy y cautivador haciendo eso! ¡Maldita sea, se acabó la maldita paleta!

-Alexy.- Grito Kentin desde su lugar hasta donde se encontraba su compañero, el cual lo observo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Quieres que te compre otra piruleta?-

Por qué TODO, era un maléfico plan de ese chico peli azul desde un principio, por qué Kentin era un macho que no se fijaba en esas cosas, porque ¡Dios santo! Negar que le encantaba ver a Alexy haciendo esas expresiones mientras lamia esa piruleta era algo que Kentin jamás aceptaría, era más fácil suponer que todo era planeado por Alexy.

.

.

.

* * *

(se supone de debería estudiar para mi examen de ingles...)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
